The titled invention relates to peripherals used to operate electronics having touch screens such as capacitive and pressure sensitive screens. It also relates to the combined process and methods of the invention being ordered, made, packaged and distributed.
When there is a need or desire to operate a device having a capacitive touch screen without directly touching it with one's finger, a stylus can be used. Often, a device such as a mobile phone or tablet is used at the same time as pen or pencil and paper. So, when a stylus is preferred to operate a device and a pencil or pen is needed to write on paper, two types of instruments are needed for the two types of tasks. Accordingly, it is desirable if these instruments could be combined so as to reduce the number of instruments needed to just one yet sill accomplish both types of tasks. This would eliminate unnecessary and repetitive movement of the hand such as putting down one instrument and then picking up another or having to repetitively reposition the writing instrument in the hand so as to free a finger in order to operate a capacitive touch screen and vice versa.